Kyoko Sakura: Reaper of Souls
by equach
Summary: Post Rebellion. Madoka is the Goddess and Homura is the Devil. Now Kyoko is death. Just a weird idea I had. I don't own Madoka Magica, Shaft, Aniplex and a bunch of others do.
1. Chapter 1

Kyoko Sakura: The Reaper of Souls

Chapter 1

By Erik Quach

*Well this is a parody of Diablo 3 Reaper of Souls, but I will most likely make this based on Grim Reapers as a whole. Its just the title and some elements is all that I'm gonna borrow. Also I don't own Madoka Magica.

Post-Rebellion, spoilers included. Madoka is the Goddess while Homura is the Devil. Where is death? This is the tail of how the personification of death came to be.

Kyoko Sakura is a red haired girl who loves food, in fact carries it around her at all times. Her belly is as strong as a black hole, challenging Pac-man. However, today she had an awful day. She got in trouble in class for forgetting to do her homework, failed an exam, and had a call from Sayaka's parents that she is grounded.

The girl bitterly walked home not with Sayaka becaused the blue haired girl had other things to 'attend' to. Kyoko was really angry at the thought about Sayaka and her day as she stooped through the streets eating her pocky.

Kyoko: Stupid homework, stupid school, stupid Sayaka. I swear I wish that I can kill them all.

Kyoko suddenly from a random purple gem that looks like a shiny egg on a table in an empty park. She reached up to it thinking that its a chocolate egg lost by a kid. Knowing her, she would take it and eat it for herself. she removed the metal parts and then ate it whole since she thought that the purple is just coating.

My friends, what Kyoko ate is literally Homura's soul gem. At that moment Homura, a raven haired girl and currently the devil saw this after trying to get her soul gem back. She was shocked at the sight of Kyoko.

Kyoko: What? I never seen you make that expression before. You usually had that creepy smile.

Homura: Kyoko? You ate my soul gem.

Kyoko: You mean that chocolate egg. Its takes kind of like shards of glass.

Homura: Kyoko you moron! You at my gem!

Kyoko: Whoops, no wonder its so hard. My teeth must be strong.

Homura waited for her life to end. The soul gem was her source of power and life. Instead a surge of power wrapped around Kyoko as she turned into her magical girl form and then suddenly into a new dress.

Kyoko now has a black robe-like dress that is slender to her body and a big ass hood. Kyoko wields her spear, but this time looks more like a scythe. The girl was surprised at her new look and gazed at Homura. Suddenly Homura turned into her devil form out of anger and Kyoko just laughed at how she looks.

Kyoko: Your clothes are so revealing.

Homura: Says the one in robes.

Kyoko: Shut up and I'm starting to get a headache. For some reason I remember some strange memories.

Homura tries to stop her, but Kyoko for some reason could block her which surprises the red haired girl. She then remembered everything about being a magical girl and all of that fun stuff from the anime.

Kyoko: I remember now. How Sayaka died many times. The laws of cycles. Magical girls and incubators. Everything. Even the fact that we are just anime characters written by a really messed up guy and we are currently in a fanfiction.

Homura: NO! You know too much. I must hug you so that you can forget!

The devil tries to hug Kyoko like she did to Madoka many times to prevent her from reclaiming her memories, but instead Kyoko sucks her soul out. We see Homura having a small lavander projection of herself coming out of her.

Homura: NOOOO!

Kyoko: Well, at least I'm defeating the devil. I'm seriously surprised on how I did this.

It must be due to how she rewrote the universe and how her soul gem is inside of Kyoko and all of that complicated stuff is the reason why Homura has a soul. Homura's spirit struggled to leave, but was weak because of the lack of her soul gem. Kyoko then fully claimed her first soul.

Kyoko: That was awesome. I want to do that again.

Kyoko then glowed of purple aura and felt more energy rushed through her vains. She never felt so satified like this before. She looked at Homura's lifeless body and hid it in the bushes.

She saw a squirrel and thoughtabout sucking its soul and then a small spirit left its body and went into Kyoko. The squirrel's body in her hand became limb and lifeless. Kyoko didn't care much for the squirrel, but realize that she killed Homura.

Kyoko: Oh my god, I just killed a person and I was too busy trying to be badass. Well based on the crazy memories and how she looked. I guess its alright to kill the devil. I'll have to lie about it somehow.

Kyoko then ventures off for more souls starting with Sayaka's parents for grounding her.

...

Sayaka and Madoka were waiting near the park for Homura. It was a long and obnoxious wait as the two stood there not talking because they don't got much to say until now.

Madoka: Sayaka-chan, where do you think Homura-chan went?

Sayaka: Probably scheming something.

Madoka: Sayaka, will you stop accusing her of being the devil?

Sayaka: Eh, its just that I felt like she is the devil. She seems to dislike me a lot.

Sayaka then notices that Madoka's eyes turned golden. Madoka still looks clueless, but touched her head a bit as if she had a small headache.

Sayaka: Madoka, you might want to check on a mirror.

Madoka does so from a mirror in her bag and saw her eyes becoming gold. Memories flooding into her head and slowly happens to Sayaka too. They started to remember everything like Kyoko, but they did not change at all. People didn't even look at them.

Madoka was surprised that her goddess form hasn't come back. Sayaka eyes widen at all of this.

Madoka: Sayaka-chan.

Sayaka: I remember everything now. We must stop Homura now!

Madoka: That won't be neccessary because she's dead.

Sayaka: Whew thank god, let's get back to where we belong.

Madoka: Not yet. Another force still has a portion of my powers, but we must not act hastily. If we do, we will for sure going to die.

Sayaka: Who is this person?

Madoka: Kyoko-chan.

...

We then see Kyoko testing out her new powers on people on the way home by accident. She wasn't didn't do it on purpose, but it slowly made her feel good. Doing this makes her feel better after an awful day and is being feed like eating an endless supply of pocky.

Kyoko decides to allow this to happen. All the souls moan and cry as they enter Kyoko's mouth and body.

She then saw Mami who is looking at her at fear. The blond girl was just trying to deliver her homemade cake to Nagisa just for being nice. Instead encounters Kyoko the reaper instead as the reaper gazed at the box.

Kyoko: Oh hey Mami-san. That cakes looks amazing. I wonder what it is.

Mami: Its cheese cake for Nagisa.

Kyoko: Can I have some?

Mami: How about I get you more cake later while I deliver this to a friend of me like I was trying to do?

Kyoko: Mami, I know your telling the truth, but I sense fear in you.

Mami: Me afraid, no. Not after seeing you suck out everyone's souls here.

Kyoko: Mami, you can stop the leader act. It was an accident.

Mami with fear in her face: Try not to do it again, now I gotta go.

Kyoko: Could I have a slice of that cake at least?

A voice yelled: NO!

Appear is Nagisa who ran, jumped and slid in front of Kyoko with no idea on what's going on.

Nagisa: Nagisa smell cheese and she wants cheese!

Mami: Nagisa, you know its rude to just go in front of people.

Nagisa: Sorry.

Mami pulling out her box that has cheesecake: Its fine and I also got this for you.

Nagisa: Ah, Mami-san thank you so much.

Kyoko: Can I have a slice?

Nagisa: NO!

Kyoko tries to approach to the girl, but her scythe accidently dropped and sliced Nagisa in half. The red haired girl was embarassed for what happened and notice that she also decapitated Mami.

Their souls then enter Kyoko's body as a swirl of white and yellow screaming and crying for help. Kyoko then felt guilty and then made notice something.

Kyoko: Black robe, scythe, soul sucking. I must be death itself. Its my new job to kill people and I could eat their souls like food. But, I need to somehow deal with Mami and that girl's corpse.

Kyoko tests her new god like powers and made all the dead bodies dissappear. She ate all the cheese cake that was leftover and stuff all of it in her mouth. She then went to Sayaka's home since she lives there now and saw Sayaka's parents angry at her.

Sayaka's mom: Young lady, you know your grounded. Your not allowed to go shopping. Go to your room.

Kyoko: Fine, but first I need a snack.

So the red haired girl sucked the souls of Sayaka's parents. Kyoko then made the bodies dissappear and watch some television while eating chips. She could work on her homework, but she decided that if anyone messes with her, they mess with death.

Kyoko: I regret killing some people, though it was all a mistake. Mami-san didn't deserve to die, but Sayaka's parents. I think I went overboard on that one. I just had a rough day.

Kyoko had some moment of regret, but changes that attitude upon what's on television. The anime features a reaper working his job and started saying that he shows no regrets and how he must do his job before singing some heavy metal.

Kyoko: Your right. If I'm going to be a new reaper, I must get used to it. T.V. always ot the answers. It really sucks since I can't eat Mami's cake no more, but I hope I can find another place. In fact, I think that I can visit the after life and meet...

She stopped and just watch more T.V. and ate more chips. What she thought about was too personal and could the people she meet want to see her?

...

Madoka asked her dad if Sayaka could come over and he quickly agreed. Normally Madoka talks to her mother, but she's not home at the moment.

Madoka's dad: Madoka, we need you to stay at home for know. There's a killer on the loose and who knows what he'll do.

Madoka and Sayaka: Really?

Madoka's dad: The news said so.

The new reporter: This just in. In the central street of Mitakihara Town, there was a massive killing with no bodies left behind.

Madoka: Oh no!

Madoka's dad was worried too, but notices something strange in Madoka's eyes.

Madoka's dad: Madoka, are your eyes okay?

Madoka surprised: Um, just got new contacts. They were just free samples.

Sayaka: Yeah, she was lucky to get the fancy gold ones and make sure its good for her eyes. By they way Mr. Kaname, we had to stuff from school to work on.

Sayaka dragged Madoka upstairs to her room and they decided that they need a plan against Kyoko.

Sayaka: I really don't want to kill her, but... I don't know what to say. I think I was too harsh to her today after making fun of her.

Madoka: If I know Kyoko, she would get over this somehow. I need a way to talk to her without having my life taken from me or you.

Sayaka: If only.

End of Chapter 1.

Notes: I felt like doing this and probably end it earlier than like most of my fanfiction.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoko Sakura: The Reaper of Souls

Chapter 2

From then on, Kyoko continues to collect the souls of innocence to get over her feelings for humanity. You thought Homura was messed up, think again. The raven haired girl did for someone she loved. Kyoko did this because she had a bad day and got powers that she must use to fit a certain role.

Sayaka and Madoka could no longer hesitate in resisting Kyoko and decided that its best to attack now. Madoka's house was empty ever since Madoka's father left. Her mother hasn't been home and her father never came back looking for her. Tatsuya, Madoka's baby brother, is left to sleep.

The girls went out to see Mitakihara Town and only saw a empty town.

Sayaka: I don't believe this. How can a moron like her do this? She's not that evil.

Madoka: No. I have to stop her and fix this.

Sayaka: Madoka.

...

Kyoko was in Sayaka's house eating some cake. How she got it? From Mami, literally. Kyoko had tried to learn how to use her powers more and could now use the souls she collected as slaves.

We see a ghost like Mami trying to make cake, crying. Sayaka's home has turned into a dark and grim place. Suitible for a Grim Reaper such as Kyoko. The red haired girl does feel sorry for Mami and decides to talk to her a bit.

Kyoko: Um, thanks for the cake Mami-san.

Mami just look at Kyoko with dead eyes since she is dead. She then glided through the girl and grabbed her. There were tears and screaming from the once cute blond girl.

Mami: WHY MUST YOU KILL ME? I DON'T WANT TO BE DEAD! I CAN'T TAKE THIS PAIN ANYMORE!

Kyoko: Mami, I said I'm sorry.

All that shaking made Kyoko a bit sick which unleashed some souls of of her body with people crying out to her. The most frightening of all was Homura. Her devil outfit looked tattered and looked more pale and aged. She screamed as if she is a banchee.

Homura: MADOKA!

The stupidest of all was Nagisa who complained most of the time about cheese.

Nagisa: CHEESE!

All the souls reached out for Kyoko, but she used her new powers to trap them inside of her again. The place was empty again and dark.

Kyoko: And I expected Homura to be like this. The irony. If I had god like powers, I would get an large amount of food. Though all I can do is kill. At least I can eat.

Kyubey was at the window looking at Kyoko with fear even though it doesn't openly expresses it. The red haired girl could tell and didn't mind after seeing some people doing that already.

Kyoko: So incubator, you came.

Kyubey: I was sent here to observe. It seems as though you are the concept of death.

Kyoko: Indeed I am.

Kyubey: I don't expect you specifically to have this power

Kyoko: When it comes to humans, we can be unpredictable.

Kyubey: I see, and I heard that you have killed many.

Kyoko: Yes, and your one of them.

Kyubey: What do you mean? Wait, oh no.

Kyoko then sucked the soul out of Kyubey. The incubatoe could not get a new body because it can't transfer itself to a new one. Kyoko did the impossible which is to defeat an incubator. She sat on the couch eating the remaining cake from Mami and thought about why is she doing all of this at all.

...

How and why did Kyoko continues reaping souls when its out of character for her to do such a thing? The answer is that the red haired girl has been regulated to do her job in killing others because Gen Urobochi approached to her one day and ask her to do so.

Gen: Look Kyoko, I need you to kill countless of people because you are death.

Kyoko: Then what if I don't want to.

Gen: You get no jerky.

The writer held a bag of it and Kyoko grabbed it with glee and agrees to the man's proposal. That's how Kyoko got herself into this mess and guilt of murder. Gen Urobochi would at times annoy her to get more souls.

Gen: Also remember to get Sayaka too.

Kyoko: Why is that?

Gen: Its fun seeing her get tortured.

...

Back to the present.

Suddenly, Sayaka in her magical girl outfit and Madoka in regular clothes come through the door. They simply saw Kyoko sitting on the couch with a plate of Mami's cake.

Kyoko found offered them a slice from a table: Want some?

Madoka: Kyoko-chan, why are you doing this?

Kyoko: Don't you get it, I'm death now.

Sayaka: And you just go ahead and kill everyone.

Kyoko: Its my job.

Sayaka pointed her sword at Kyoko, but the red haired girl used her scythe to deflect it. Sayaka brought out more swords, but Kyoko always push it out of the way. The two clashed into an even fight that made them crash into walls.

Madoka: Man, the whole place is messy even before Sayaka-chan and Kyoko-chan crashed the wall.

Sayaka slashed her way through Kyoko with many swords while Kyoko used awesome scythe moves to counter all of them. The battled heated up and in the back, Madoka used her arrows to shoot at Kyoko and it stopped her for a bit. She's finally got her magical girl outfit.

Sayaka: Took you long enough.

Because Sayaka was distracted Kyoko then thrust her hand into Sayaka and it went in like it was nothing. She pulls out a blue and transparent Sayaka and ate her whole. Sayaka then became a lifeless corpse.

Madoka: No.

Kyoko: Well she had it coming. No one can escape death.

Madoka: Wait. I heard that if I challenge you in anything and win. Will you release the souls?

Kyoko: You think this is a movie? Seriously. Whatever, I'll do whatever game you want. If you win, souls are free. If you lose, your soul is mine.

Madoka: I accept.

Madoka took a deep breath and her eyes radiant with gold. Kyoko just picked her nose to show that she doesn't care at all.

Madoka: I challenge you in tic tac toe.

Kyoko looked at her with a dumbfounded expression, but she bluntly accepts her challenge. The two got a piece of paper and Kyoko made an X in the center. Madoka made her move and manage to win in three turns.

Kyoko: What? How?

Madoka: Knowing you, I know that you can be really arrogent at times.

Kyoko: No.

Suddenly a burst of spirits fled out of the Reaper's body and are now free. Kyoko is now weaken from the power drain and attempted to flee, but was stopped by Sayaka with wings.

Kyoko: The hell.

Sayaka: Surprised. You know I'm an archangel and archangels have wings.

Kyoko: What are you hear for?

Sayaka: To tell you that you are forever bound to Madoka as a servant after your game.

Kyoko: Over a stupid game.

Sayaka: Sorry, but that's the rules.

Madoka: Sayaka, let's not be too harsh. How about you give my portion of power back and we call it even?

Sayaka: Well it works since it is based on the master's decision.

So Madoka got her powers back and turned into her goddess form again. She then reached down to Kyoko and said.

Madoka: Kyoko-chan, I know you had a bad day, but you can't jsut rage on people like that.

Kyoko: Whatever, this whole goddess crap is stupid.

Sayaka: Well we better get going.

Madoka, Sayaka and Nagisa returned to their other plane of exisitance. Madoka used her goddess powers to revive everyone and made them forget that the whole thing happened. They then brought Homura along to their place because she was meant to go there a long time ago since the Rebellion movie.

Kyoko is left alone and thought about how power hungry she could be. She then saw Mami having cake, smiling.

Mami: Oh hey Kyoko-san. I felt like sharing my new flavored cake with everyone.

Kyoko took a slice and smiled. She thanked Mami and took some more, but the blond girl scolded her for doing so. At least Kyoko's day gotten better. She was glad that Madoka forgived her. She then got a call from Sayaka's parents that she is still grounded.

Well its hard to say since Sayaka doesn't exist in this world anymore. Nevertheless, the Miki family did adopted her.

...

Somewhere in another plane, Madoka discussed this with Homura.

Homura: I hope she learns her lesson.

Madoka: Don't you think its cruel to do this to Kyoko-chan, Homura-chan.

Homura: I know, but she can't skip reponsibility.

Madoka: I know, it has to be this way. At least your okay.

Homura: For one thing for sure, no one can escape death.

...

Meanwhile in my house for some reason.

Gen: Damn you Erik, you gave them a happy ending.

Me(Erik, writer of this fanfiction): Its my fanfiction and my rules.

Gen: The series was never meant to have a happy ending.

Me: Well its my house and I get to give them a happy ending if I want to.

Gen: Meep!

Me: Get out of my house!

...

The end.

Note* I only made this for fun and it was. And yes I know it was pretty quick and short.


End file.
